


Les jeux d'amour

by hollanders



Series: the maze runner v-day 2018 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollanders/pseuds/hollanders
Summary: Written for TMRVDay 2018 Day One: Favorite ship"So," Minho begins, long and drawn-out, and Thomas internally groans. He's really not in the mood for this conversation, especially since he's running out of excuses to tell his friend."You and Newt. What's the progress on that, amigo?" his coworker asks, clearly going for something resembling casual and totally missing the mark.





	Les jeux d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> I finally used the lazy method of naming fics, which is just google-translating whatever shit you want into French to make it look *pretty*
> 
> (Big thanks to kid_from_yesterday for the title correction!)
> 
> This is quite possibly the lamest thing I've ever written, (and also written really quickly for day one of TMR Valentine's Day '18, which I had no idea was a thing until about an hour ago) so I apologize in advance.

Thomas is not having a great day. He woke up that morning late to his shift at the bar, his back is acting up again, and his patrons have been nastier than usual. His Monday brightens slightly when the afternoon lull hits and he finally has some time to relax, and then his coworker and friend Minho drops onto the barstool next to him and his peaceful vision is shattered. 

Thomas sighs, because he already knows what's coming. 

"So," Minho begins, long and drawn-out, and Thomas internally groans. He's really not in the mood for this conversation, especially since he's running out of excuses to tell his friend. 

"You and Newt. What's the progress on that, amigo?" his coworker asks, clearly going for something resembling casual and totally missing the mark.

Thomas feigns misunderstanding.  
"Progress? What am I supposed to be aiming to progress towards?"

Minho blinks, clearly not expecting the question. "You know, trying to get a little closer with him? Get on a higher level? Be something more than friends?"

"What's wrong with the level I'm at?" the brunet scoffs, and Minho raises his hands in defense. 

"All I'm saying is that you both clearly want something more..."

"More than what we have already?"

"Exactly. C'mon man, you obviously like him, and he clearly likes you, so what's the hang-up?" 

"I'm just not sure if I deserve him," This at least, is a real fear of Thomas', and not just bullshit to get Minho off his back. 

"Is that the problem?" Minho asks, rolling his eyes. "Are you gonna make me get mushy? Because seriously, Tom, you're a great guy. Hell, if I were single, I'd go for you,"

Thomas shudders. "Thank god you're dating Teresa."

Minho hits him playfully. "Hey, bro, I'm the one helping you out! All you gotta do is just go out there and get your man." He drops his face into his hands. "I can't believe I just said that." 

Thomas allows him a few seconds to recover his pride. 

"So, what do you say?" Minho asks once he's reassured himself of his masculinity. Thomas gives a non-committal shrug, knowing he's won when Minho's face crumples in defeat. 

"Fine, whatever. Don't listen to your extremely wise and good-looking friend," he mumbles, standing up to get ready for the next group of customers who have just entered.  
"You know, one day when you're old and sad you'll look back and regret not taking my advice,"

"I'm sure I will!" Thomas calls to his retreating back. 

***

When Thomas gets home to his apartment much later that afternoon and unlocks the door, his boyfriend is already sitting on the couch. He immediately drops his coat on the floor, ignoring the huff that gets, and falls into the other boy's body with a groan. 

Arms wrap around him as he burrows into the soft blankets and makes himself comfortable, and strong hands stroke down his back. "You okay?" his boyfriend asks, and Thomas can hear the smile in his voice. He merely grunts in response. 

"Aw," Newt croons in faux-sympathy, "Poor Tommy's had a bad day at work?" He laughs and then kisses away the frown of the brunet, giving a small noise of surprise when Thomas pushes forward and deepens the kiss. He lets them lazily slide their lips together for a couple minutes before pulling away, ignoring the protesting whine Newt makes and relishing how dark and blown-out his eyes are, just from kissing. He lays his head on the boy's shoulder and replies, "Not particularly bad. Just long." 

Newt's hand comes around to card through Tom's hair gently. "It did get better towards the end, though," he says, voice dropping off at the soothing ministrations on his head. 

"Oh?" asks the blond, an amused smile playing at his lips. "And why's that?" 

"Minho gave me a pep talk about asking you out." 

Thomas looks up at Newt, who's sporting a grin to match his own. 

About two months prior, when Thomas had finally gotten his shit together and confessed to Newt, their initial plan was to only wait a few days before telling Minho and the rest of the group. That had quickly morphed into a game of who-can-catch-on-the-quickest, a game that none of their friends were currently winning. 

Well, except Teresa. She had taken one look at Thomas' glowing face the day after he had asked, and just said, "Huh. I didn't think you actually had the balls to do it."

Newt raises his eyebrows at Thomas, still grinning. "Oh? And how did that pep talk work? Are you finally gonna grow a pair and ask m-" His joking is cut off as Thomas presses another kiss to his lips, which after extensive research, Thomas has found to be the best way to shut his boyfriend up. 

"Honestly," the blond continues after they've pulled apart, "I'm surprised they haven't noticed how happy you are now that you're actually getting some." He laughs when Thomas swats him on the arm for that comment. 

"But seriously, how oblivious do they think we are? Or do they think we would just let ourselves suffer by not getting together?" 

"Yeah," Thomas agrees, dropping a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, "We're not that dumb."

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for whatever stupidness you've just read, I'm extremely tired. This is unbetaed, so please don't yell at me for any mistakes. 
> 
> The Disabled Character/Physical Disability tags are used in reference to Newt's bad leg and also to Thomas' bad back in this fic. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon is that Thomas and Newt are that annoyingly touchy-feely couple who take hours to get through a conversation because they can't help but sneak kisses in between every sentence.


End file.
